


A Duet

by jollllly



Series: But I want to hear you sing [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Extramarital Affair, F/M, Fluff, Hints at sex bc it’s CharTed so, Singing in the Shower, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollllly/pseuds/jollllly
Summary: Charlotte normally doesn’t let anyone hear her sing. Ted accidentally becomes her audience of one.Prompt: “But I want to hear you sing”
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: But I want to hear you sing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833994
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	A Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3:30am, and an hour later I am posting it. Do with that information what you will

She pushed at him to get out of the bed.

“Sam will be home soon, you need to leave.”

Ted groaned and lazily rolled off the bed, landing on his feet.

“Fine. Help a guy out, where do we think my pants are?”

Charlotte let out a sigh at his attempt to get her to meet his eyes, to smile again as she had been doing just a few short moments before. It was incredible how quickly her joy turned to guilt, her eyes growing dull and wet.

He continued to talk.

“Hey, if you wanna keep ‘em that badly, fine by me.” Ted raised his hands up in defeat. “I’ll just have to stop by again sometime soon to pick ‘em up.” He clicked his tongue and winked at the woman.

“No, Ted, this is the last time. Find your things, before Sam does. You need to go.” She stood from the bed and grabbed her robe, covering herself as if she could hide the events that had just occurred, as if she could hide the clearly unconvincing tone of her voice.

Still, Ted relented. He picked up the crumpled undershirt from the floor before leaving the bedroom, off to find his remaining articles of clothing.

Charlotte let out a breath at his retreat. She busied herself by gathering fresh clothes before making her way to the bathroom. Soon enough, Charlotte climbed into the shower, steam rising from the water as she began to relax and let the water massage her into a state of serenity.

As her mind began to calm down, Charlotte started to hum: Some soft, legato tune that had been flowing through her brain all evening. She couldn’t quite place it, but she hummed the melody a few times regardless, repeating the phrase stuck in her mind. Her memory soon supplied the matching lyrics, but no further clues as to the rest of the song. Charlotte didn’t quite care. She enjoyed the tune well enough on its own.

Charlotte normally wasn’t one for singing in the shower. _Normally_ she was quiet, quick, too timid to sing lest someone hear and tease her mercilessly for her untrained voice. But today it just felt natural. She took her time cleaning and washing her hair, something to do with the mood she had felt before reality had sunk back in again. So she sang. Just the few words she could remember, trailing off and resorting to hums as she recalled how the verses began before launching back into the parts of the refrain she could recall.

Her voice dropped back to a hum as she lost the lyrics once more, only to hear another voice mixing in with hers.

This startled Charlotte, causing her to lose the tune as she became aware of another’s presence.

“Sam? Darling, is that you?” She peeked around the curtain to see Ted lounging against the doorjamb, just outside the bathroom. “Ted!”

He stopped singing as she turned her attention to him, smiling, stars in his eyes as he looked at her.

Charlotte was still in shock. Turning off the water she berated him, “What are you still doing here? Sam will be home soon!”

Ted shrugged, “Took longer than expected to gather my shit. Couldn’t find my belt, and I figured I’d rather spend the extra time finding it than risking anything.”

“But- but why are you  _ here _ ?”

“Your voice is gorgeous.”

Charlotte became even more flustered at that, stopping for a moment before getting herself back on track. “You didn’t answer my question, Ted. You were leaving!”

“But I want to hear you sing.”

This stopped her. She finally looked him in the eyes. He was looking back earnestly, with more pure sincerity than Charlotte had ever seen from him.

“What?”

“I came back in the room to see if somehow my belt had wandered in there when I heard you humming. I did mean that, by the way, your voice is beautiful.”

“I-i-it’s really not, Ted, and I—”

He continued, stopping her from protesting any further, “I also happened to know those words you were missing. So I figured I’d jog your memory.”

For a moment the two looked at each other, the suds in Charlotte’s hair forgotten. They stayed there until the chill got to Charlotte, waking her from her daze, wrapping her arms around herself.

This seemed to wake Ted as well as he cleared his throat and stopped his staring.

“Anyways, guess I have a belt to find.”

Ted began to move away from the door. Charlotte called after him.

“Ted!”

He turned back.

“Check the kitchen?” She supplied, a tiny glint behind her eyes.

Ted smirked back at her.

“You got it,” he said with a wink.

He disappeared into the rest of the apartment, and Charlotte let out a deep breath. She smiled to herself, getting lost in her thoughts again. Distantly she heard the door to the apartment close, reminding her to return to her business. Charlotte once again turned the water on, resuming her washing. The tune returned to her head once more. This time she sang through the entirety, Ted’s reminder having worked to jog her memory.

The same song persisted in her head for the rest of the evening. As she cleaned up her own mess of clothing, as she made dinner, as she greeted her husband, as she laid down to sleep. The melody played on, and with it thoughts of Ted and the stars in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @ billtedrights


End file.
